


A Good Baby Boy

by xviipwp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviipwp/pseuds/xviipwp
Summary: All Joshua wants is to be good to his two daddies but some days its better not to strain himself.





	A Good Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> it has a lot more fluff and dialogue than intended. so sorry. T_T

There were days where Joshua could do anything.

Days where he could take two cocks up his hole no problem, lost somewhere between bare consciousness and nirvana as they bounced his body between them. Days where he could take two, three rounds of orgasms, all because he had two boyfriends and an overwhelming desire to love the both of them equally and completely.

And then there were days like today. A dick in his ass and another in his mouth, and it’s all so _much._ Seungcheol is ruthless, slamming into the small boy over and over without stop and though it feels _amazing,_ Seungcheol so _big_ and _warm_ and _snug,_ he was going way too fast for Joshua to keep up around Jeonghan’s dick.

He tries, of course.

Joshua was their _very good baby boy._ Joshua could do anything ~~most of the time~~. And with their hands petting him all over, soft coos of, _“Oh baby you’re doing so well, so good to your daddies. Our precious Shua, so perfect for us” J_ oshua sure as hell tries his very best.

Jeonghan’s cock is solid and heavy on his tongue, and where it lacks in girth, it more than makes up for in length. Usually it’s this length that drives Jisoo crazy, going into him so deep it touches every part of him. But with Seungcheol thrusting into him, pushing his already weak body forward, Jisoo almost chokes around it.

A guttural moan breaks through Jeonghan’s throat – his head falling back in pleasure – and Joshua can’t stop _now,_ not when Jeonghan is enjoying it so much.

He pulls his head up, forces his left arm to keep him propped up even as it screams to give way, and takes Jeonghan’s rod in his right hand so that at least, _at least_ , he can suck on the head. There are warm hands in his hair, stroking him, praising him, Jeonghan’s _“Oh oh, J-Jisoo– Josh– s-so, g-good,”_ and Seungcheol’s equally blissed out panting distract him enough that he doesn’t realize he’s sobbing.

Tears slip past his eyes, and a pained sob falls through his lips even as they’re wrapped around Jeonghan’s dick. His vision was starting to swim, and the pain, the _pain–_

He falls away from Jeonghan’s cock, and he’s so far gone he doesn’t realize Seungcheol’s stopped. He wants to say something, tell him to go on, but he can’t. He’s too tired and it’s all so _much._

Above him Seungcheol and Jeonghan share a concerned look.

“ _Shua?”_ One of his lovers asks and it sounds like its coming through water, “Shua are you okay? Do we need to stop?”

He shakes his head vehemently, despite how tired he was.

 _“No!_ Please daddy, please _please,_ I’m sorry I was bad, I’m sorry I couldn’t take care of you.” Joshua looks up from under wet lashes at Jeonghan and the elder immediately softens.

“Oh baby, no, don’t think like that,” Jeonghan immediately assures, taking the younger’s face in his hands, “Baby you’re perfect for us, so perfect. We’re sorry we didn’t see we were hurting you, so sorry baby.”

“But–”

“Shu-yah, we can stop if you want,” and this time its Seungcheol talking, leaning over his body so he can whisper softly in his ears. “We don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Don’t you want me?” Joshua asks a little panicked, “Don’t daddies want me?”

“Of course we do, baby,” Jeonghan replies. “We want you so much. But we only want our precious to be safe, and happy. You were crying, Shua.”

“If you want me to be happy, then take me,” Joshua demands, determined. “I- I want to be good baby to daddy.”

Jeonghan smiles softly, and shares another quick look with Seungcheol. He only sighed when he saw the message in the elder’s eyes.

“Okay baby, we’ll continue,” Jeonghan says, “But you won’t be sucking me off tonight.”

“But–”

“No buts.” Jeonghan silences their youngest with a quick peck. “Maybe next time. Cheol we’ll take care of me tonight. For now, you just be good to Cheollie, okay?”

Joshua pouts but doesn’t argue anymore. He lets Seungcheol tug his elbows slightly so that his arms fold up next to him and face was flat on the mattress. Seungcheol starts to rock gently into him and it's admittedly better now that Joshua doesn’t have to worry about treating Jeonghan right too.

Jeonghan hovers above him on his knees, and Joshua knows that if he looks up he would be face to face with Jeonghan’s balls and Seungcheol no doubt skilfully sucking the other off.

It isn’t long before Seungcheol is setting a brutal pace again, but it's okay because Joshua can now breathe. His heart rate picks up, chills racking through his body as Seungcheol hits his prostrate, over and over, short, breath pants falling from all their lips.

“ _Mmmmhhnnggggh,”_ Jeonghan moans, loud and obscene, “Oh my _god, nghhhhh. Look at you two,”_ he gasps, “Look at my babies treating each other so well, treating me so well, _oh shit,_ Ch-Cheollie – _ah!”_

Jeonghan comes with a shout, Seungcheol’s teeth lightly scraping skin all it took to have him tipping over the edge. Joshua wraps his fingers around Jeonghan’s knees, feeling the elder spasm above him as he rocks himself into Seungcheol’s mouth.

Seungcheol takes his mouth off of Jeonghan and Joshua feels warm cum running down his back, remnants of Jeonghan’s orgasm, and the eldest suddenly rams into him so hard and so fast that his vision floods white and he spills all over the sheets.

He vaguely hears Jeonghan curse but he’s too far gone to confirm it because Seungcheol is still pounding into him mercilessly, loud and guttural groans, “ _Fucking hell Jisoo, make me **cum!** ”, _and although he’s so _sensitive_ and so _tired_ he lets the eldest use him, chanting _“Daddy, daddy, daddy, oh– Dad-dy!”_ until Seungcheol feels Jisoo’s walls tighten around him one more time and he’s finally emptying himself into the abused hole.

Seungcheol rides it all out, pulling out only to watch his cum drip down onto the bed below.

Jeonghan is already dead asleep next to the youngest, always the one with the weakest stamina amongst the three of them.

“Did daddy enjoy that?” Joshua speaks up, long after Seungcheol assumes he’s fallen asleep too.

“Of course I did baby. I loved it so much. I love _you_ so much.” To prove his point, Seungcheol gets up and presses a kiss to the top of the youngest's hair.

“Good.” Joshua yawns. “I’m so sorry to Jeonghannie because I couldn’t take him today. Do you think he’ll forgive me?”

Seungcheol is shocked. _He’s still on that?_

“Of course he’ll forgive you baby. Already has.”

“But–”

“No, stop.” Seungcheol pulls the younger onto his lap, turning him around so he could look into those beautiful cat-like eyes. There were tears in them – glistening, guilty tears and Seungcheol wanted nothing more than to wipe them all away.

“Joshua, repeat after me: Jeonghan loves me.”

“Jeonghan loves me,” Joshua copies.

“Seungcheol loves me.”

“Seungcheol loves me,” Joshua says.

“Both my boyfriends love me very, very much and  I am an amazing, precious, special boy.”

Joshua pouts. “That’s too long, I can’t remember it.”

Seungcheol chuckles, kissing his bottom lip. “Come on now, let’s do it slowly. _“Both my boyfriends…”_ ”

They complete their little exercise and Joshua has to admit it helps. It isn’t often he gets like this – feeling that he isn’t good enough. But whenever he does, Seungcheol and Jeonghan know exactly what to say to make him feel better.

After a while Seungcheol picks the youngest easily up in his arms, heading to the bathroom to clean him up. He lets Joshua lean against him as the water rains down on them, making sure to be gentle where necessary and to clean all the important parts because Joshua was already half-way to sleep to do it himself.

Then he dresses the boy up and places him in the other room, where the sheets are clean. Seungcheol goes back into the first room and does the same for Jeonghan (who only whines when the warm water hits his skin), bundling his two boyfriends up under the covers before going to deal with the mess they made. He tosses the sheets into the machine, letting it run a full cycle overnight, and finally climbs into bed with the two people who holds his world.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut, so be kind, thank you! Find me on twitter: @poly_svt ^^


End file.
